Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale!
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale! is an upcoming fanmade crossover game for Nintendo Switch, moblie, and Nintendo 3DS. The game will be pubilshed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will feature characters from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco, Disney, Nickelodeon, 20th Century Fox, YouTube, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Rovio Entertainment, PopCap Games, Tezuka Productions and Yacht Club Games. Characters Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Dr. Mario Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda Earthbound *Ness *Lucas *Claus *Paula Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit * Viridi Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Mercury (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Mars (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Jupiter (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Venus (with poison-shielding mask) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Invader ZIM *Zim *Gir *Dib Pokemon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo *Lucario Adventure Time *Finn *Jake Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Kururu *Dororo Prehistoric Monsters *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Parasaurolophus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pteranodon *Stegosaurus *Spinosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *Oviraptor *Pachyrhinosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Styracosaurus *Smilodon *Ankylosaurus *Tylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Woolly Rhinoceros *Carnotaurus *Dimetrodon *Archaeopteryx *Dilophosaurus *Apatosaurus *Tupuxuara *Baryonyx *Kaprosuchus *Cave Bear *Acrocanthosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Polacanthus *Ceratosaurus *Dimorphodon Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike *Chrom *Lucina *Roy Star Fox *Fox McCould *Falco *Wolf The Lion King *Simba *Timon *Pumbaa Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Marshmallow *Passionfruit *Midget Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Connie Maheswaran Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails * Knuckles Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget *Penny Gadget *Brain Gadget Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz Teen Titans Go! *Robin *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Cyborg Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny *Julie Herschbaum The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee-Dee *Mandark The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Juniper Lee Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam Molly Ketty and Friends *Molly Ketty *Valery the Cat *Kerstin the Cat Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred The Uncle Dolan Show (North American, and Europe versions only) *Dolan Duk *Spoderman *Gooby The Powerpuff Girls (1998, and 2016 versions) *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Frozen *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Sven *Olaf My Little Pony * Twilight Sparkle * Rarity * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash Rocket Power *Oswald "Otto" Rocket *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez *Sam "The Squid" Dullard *Regina "Reggie" Rocket Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson Family Guy (North American, and Europe versions only) * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Brain Griffin * Lois Griffin * Stewie Griffin Mickey Mouse Universe *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Scoorge McDuck *Darkwing Duck Winnie the Pooh *Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore The Land Before Time *Littlefoot *Cera *Petrie *Ducky and Spike PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz Regular Show *Moredicai *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson Street Fighter * Ryu * Chun-Li Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero Undertale * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Mettaton Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Fiona Futurama * Bender * Philip J Fry * Turanga Leela * Zoidberg South Park * Eric Cartman * Kenny McCormick * Kyle Broflovski * Stan Marsh Rick and Morty * Rick Sanchez * Morty Superjail * Warden * Jailbot Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Master Shake * Frylock * Meatwad * Carl Robot Chicken * Robot Chicken * Mad Scientist Big Hero 6 * Hiro * Baymax * Wasabi * GoGo * Honey Lemon * Fred Avengers *Spider-Man *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Ms. Marvel (Warbird; Alternate Skin) **Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell; Alternate Skin) *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Falcon *Iron Patriot *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver X-Men Justice League Others *Sackboy *Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Bayonetta *Duck Hunt Duo *Pac-Man *Megaman *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Wii Fit Trainer *Little Mac (Punch Out) *R.O.B. *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Mr. Game & Watch *Steve (Minecraft) *Hermann Fegelein (Downfall) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Batman *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed 2) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *The Rock (WWE) *Stone Cold (WWE) *John Cena (WWE) *Bee And Puppycat *Luis Volke *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Black Panther The Loud House (North American, and Europe versions only) * Lincoln Loud * Lynn Loud (Male/female) * Luan Loud * Clyde McBride Attack on TItan * Eren Yeager * Mikasa Ackerman * Levi Ackerman Mighty Magiswords * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior Angry Birds * Red * Bules * Chuck * Bomb * Matilda * Hal * Terence * Bubbles * Stella Plants vs. Zombies * Peashooter * Sunflower * Crazy Dave * Zombie Astro Boy * Atom * Uran Digimon * Agumon * Gabumon * Veemon * Guilmon * Renamon War of the Monsters * Congar * Togera * Kineticlops Yo Mama * Brody Foxx * Fat Mama * Stupid Mama * Ugly Mama * Otto * Axel * Frank The Cop Mystery Skulls * Arthur * Vivi * Mystery * Lewis * Shiromori Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight * Plague Knight * King Knight Eddsworld * Edd Gould * Matt * Tom * Tord Billys Toon Times * Billy * Gavin * Shane * Philip Jaltoid * Dalton * Emi Planet Dolan * Danger Dolan * Shima * Hellbent SuperMarioLogan (North American, and Europe versions only) * Mario * Jeffy * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Cody * Joseph South Park * Stan Marsh * Eric Cartman * Kyle Broflovski * Kenny McCormick OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! * K.O. * Enid * Rad Animator vs. Animation *The Chosen One *The Second Coming *Fighting Stick Figures **Green **Light blue **Red **Yellow Non-playable characters *BMO *Doc Louis *Vanellope von Schweetz *King Candy *Stacy Hirano (Commentator) *Jeremy Johnson (Commentator) *Anais Watterson *Bogs Binny *Muriel *Slinkman *Marvin the Martian *Spike (from My Little Pony) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Alfred Pennyworth *Ken *Guile *Otto Günsche (Commentator) *Mo (from The Land Before Time) *Toriel *Alphys (Commentator) *Asgore *Mike Matei (Commentator) *Goombas (enemies) *Koopa Troopas (enemies) *Koopa Paratroopas (enemies) *Buzzy Beetles (enemies) *Lakitus (enemies) *Spinies (enemies) *Piranha Plants (enemies) *Hammer Bros. (enemies) *Bloopers (enemies) *Cheep Cheeps (enemies) *Thwomps (enemies) *Dry Bones (enemies) *Boos (enemies) *Gnawtys (enemies) *Zingers (enemies) *Kritters (enemies) *Klap Traps (enemies) *Neckies (enemies) *Pterodactyls (enemies) *Compsognathus (enemies) *Giant Pacific Octopuses (enemies) *Moray Eels (enemies) *Barracudas (enemies) *Sea Snakes (enemies) *Jellyfish (enemies) *Lionfish (enemies) *Porcupine Pufferfish (enemies) *Stingrays (enemies) *Giant Groupers (enemies) *Chunky the Macawinvore *Bearowl (Mini Boss) *Pirahnakeets (Mini Boss) *Ichthyosaurs (Mini Boss) *Great White Shark (Mini Boss) *Estuarine Crocodile (Mini Boss) *Petey Piranha (Boss) *Basilosaurus (Boss) *Rayquaza (Boss) *Deinosuchus (Boss) *Porky (Boss) *Flowey (Boss) *Quetzalcoatlus (Boss) *Undergrowth (Boss) *Titanoboa (Boss) *Ridley (Boss) *Giganotosaurus (Boss) *Tabuu (Boss) *Illuminati (Boss) *Bubsy (Secret Boss) *Mike the Microphone (Commentator and Announcer) *Mr. Tanaka (Commentator and Announcer) *Michael Cole (Commentator and Announcer) *Snoop Dogg (Commentator and Announcer) *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola, and Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Chares *Geo *Walt *Clff *Mrs. Coconuts *Noyhas *Princess Zange *Grup the Dragon *Giant Titan *Chef Pee Pee Voice Cast Engilsh Cast *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario and Wario *Kenny James: Bowser *Sam Kelly: Peach *Kerri Kane: Rosalina *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Keiji Fujiwara: Mewtwo *Michele Knotz: Pokémon Trainer *Corey Burton: Announcer, Master Hand *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Makiko Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness *Lani Minella: Lucas, Claus, and Paula *Antony Del Rio: Pit and Dark Pit *Brandy Kopp: Palutena *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Link *Rachael Lillis: Jigglypuff *Jim Walker: Fox McCloud *Mark Lund: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O'Donnell *Takashi Nagasako: Donkey Kong *Katsumi Suzuki: Diddy Kong *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher, Taran *Ashley Tisdale: Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus (Agent P), Chewbacca, animals and various prehistoric monsters *Dan Povenmire: Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz *Matthew Broderick: Simba *Quinton Flynn: Timon *Ernest Sabella: Pumbaa *Alyson Stoner: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Fireside Isabella *Vanessa Marshall: Peanut Otter *Patrick Seitz: Scorpion *Steven Blum: Sub-Zero *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Reuben Langdon: Ken *Laura Bailey: Black Widow, Blaze the Cat, Kid Trunks, Lucina and Chun-Li *Travis Willingham: Guile, Knuckles the Echidna, Thor, Star-Lord, Superman and Crunch Bandicoot *Adam Howden: Shulk *Riley Inge: Doc Louis *October Moore and Steve Heinke: Wii Fit Trainer *Thomas Kretschmann: Hermann Fegelein *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants, Eduardo, Dog, Ice King, Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski, and Rabbit *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Jeremy Shada: Finn *John DiMaggio: Jake *J.G. Quintel: Mordecai *William Salyers: Rigby *Nicolas Cantu (Jacob Hopkins, and Logan Grove archival recordings): Gumball Watterson *Donielle T. Hansley Jr (Terrell Ransom, Jr., and Kwesi Boakye archival recordings): Darwin Watterson *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck *Markus Persson (Notch): Steve, Zombie and Enderman *Dane Boedigheimer: Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmellow *Robert Jennings: Grapefruit *Justine Ezarik: Passion Fruit *Kevin Brueck: Grandpa Lemon *Todd Haberkorn: Keroro *Brina Palencia: Tamama *Christopher Sabat: Giroro *Chuck Huber: Kululu *J. Michael Tatum: Dororo *Jason Adkins: Ike *Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth *Jun Fukuyama: Roy *Kosuke Toriumi: Little Mac *Ryō Horikawa: Captain Falcon *Richard Steven Horvitz: Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simons: Gir *Andy Berman: Dib *Scott Menville: Robin *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Raven, Bubbles (1998 incarnation), Sally Acorn (new Outfit) and Timmy Turner *Hynden Walch: Starfire, Princess Bubblegum, and Viridi *Greg Cipes: Beast Boy *Khary Payton: Cyborg, Rafiki, and Wasabi *Jeff Bennett: Johnny Bravo *Jennifer Hale: Julie Herschbaum, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cat, Pete, and Lord Boxman *Rodger Bumpass: Squidward *Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown: Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence: Plankton *Quinton Flynn: Danny Phantom *Grey DeLislle-Griffin: Sam Manson, Wubbzy, Daphne Blake, Breakfast Princess, Lola, Lana, and Lily Loud, Vambre Warrior, Princess Zange, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and Baby Butter Otter *Madeline Peters: Littlefoot *Andi McAfee: Cera, and Jelly Otter *Will Ryan: Rabbit and Petrie *Aria Noelle Curzon: Ducky *Rob Paulsen: Spike *Mae Whitman: Sailor Moon *Lacey Chabert: Sailor Mercury *Vyvan Pham: Sailor Mars *Kate Micucci: Sailor Jupiter *Ashley Johnson: Sailor Venus *Kevin Michael Richardson: Mr. Gus, Vector the Crocodile (Announcer voice only), Captain Gantu, Various prehistoric monsters, Police officers, etc. *Brian T. Delaney: Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman: Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer: Irving and Fix-It Felix Jr. *Seth MacFarlene: Peter Griffin, Brain Griffin, and Stewie Griffin *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson, Kodos *Julie Kanver: Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith: Lisa Simpson *Harry Shearer: Kang *Zach Callison: Steven Universe *Estelle: Garnet *Michaela Dietz: Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall: Pearl *Grace Rolek: Connie Maheswaran *Eden Sher: Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur: Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk: Ludo *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic the Hedgehog, Ezio Auditore, Thomas/Nikolai, and Belson *Yuri Lowenthal: Rallen, Sasuke Uchiha and Cecil Harvey *Michelle Ruff: Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Jeena *Jeff Bergman (Mel Blanc, Greg Burson and Joe Alaskey archival recordings): Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Spencer Rothbell: Clarence Wendell *Sean Giambrone: Jeff Randell *Sean Schemmel: Goku and Lucario *Matthew Mercer: Jotaro Kujo and Chrom *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Martin Jarvis: Alfred Pennyworth *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity and Princess Luna *Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *James Rolfe: Angry Video Game Nerd *Douglas Walker: Nostalgia Critic *Mike Matei: Himself *Hellena Taylor: Bayonetta *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Gotz Otto: Otto Günsche *Micheal Gough: Shrek *Mark Moseley: Donkey *Eric Bauza: Puss in Boots *???: Fiona *John Cena: Himself *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: Himself *Stone Cold Steve Austin: Himself *Christopher Sabat: Mike the Microphone *Snoop Dogg: Himself *Michael Cole: Himself *Tex Hammond (Collin Dean, Grant Palmer, and Sean Ryan Fox archival recordings): Lincoln Loud *Jessica DiCicco: Flame Princess, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, and Bug *Kyle A. Carrozza: Prohyas Warrior, and Grup the Dragon *Catherine Taber: Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy: Panini (archival recordings), and Leni Loud *Nika Futterman: Luna Loud, and Sticks the Bager *Cristina Pucelli: Luan Loud *Lara Jill Miller: Lisa Loud, and Juniper Lee *Cathy Cavadini: Blossom (1998 incarnation) *Amanda Leighton: Blossom (2016 incarnation) *Kristen Li: Bubbles (2016 incarnation) *Natalie Palamides: Buttercup (2016 incarnation) *Logan Thirtyacre: Mario (SML incarnation), Bowser Jr. (SML incarnation) *Lance Thirtyacre: Jeffy, and Mr. Goodman *Lovell Stanton: Bowser (SML incarnation), Joseph, and Chef Pee Pee *Fred Tatasciore: Galactus *Ryan Reynolds: Deadpool *Eric Loomis: Iron Man *Brian Bloom: Captain America *Rick D. Wisserman: *Loren Lester: *Pablo Sanchez: Cody, and Brooklyn T. Guy *Bryce Papenbrook: Eren Jeager *Trina Nishimura: Mikasa Ackerman *Lauren Landa: Annie Leonhart *Courtenay Taylor: K.O. *Ashly Bruch: Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey: Rad, and Darell *Kari Wahlgren: Shannon *Robbie Daymond: Raymond *Melissa Fahn: Dendy *Ryan Potter: Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit: Baymax *Brooks Wheelan: Fred *Jamie Chung: GoGo Tomago *Genesis Rodriguez: Honey Lemon *Alan Becker: Himself Arenas *All SSB Stages *All of the WWE Wrestlemania Stadiums *Various DC Stages *Various Marvel Stages *All Windows Desktops *Around the World Stages *All Stages in Various Games *All Stages in Various Movies *All Stages in Various Cartoons and TV Shows *Shrek's Swamp *Final Corridor *Fegel Land *MLG Arena Trivia *Originally, it was going to be titled Super Smash Bros. Arena, but changed to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale, to make it more similar title to Super Smash Bros., MUGEN, and PlayStation Battle Royale. *3 main characters from PB&J Otter, will have new dialogue, due to the original their voice actors, sounding too old to voice them. **Jelly Otter will be voiced by Anndi McAfee, as her original voice actress "Jenell Brook Slack", sounded too old to voice her. **Also as well for Peanut, and Baby Butter are going to be voiced by Vanessa Marshall, and Grey DeLisle-Griffin, respectivly. *Pit's voice actress, was originally going to be Lani Minella, but later replaced by Antony Del Rio, due to the release of Kid Icarus: Uprising, which was released on March 23, 2012. As Lani can voice other characters in the game. *Mike's new voice actor will be Christopher Sabat (who is known for characters in English dubs of anime), after his original voice actor Rod Roddy (who voiced him in House of Mouse), passed away in 2003. *Gumball and Darwin's voices will have new dialogue, and archival audio from past seasons, of The Amazing World of Gumball, due to their recent voice actors hitting puberty. Nicolas Cantu, and Donielle T. Hansley Jr. will assume their roles in the game. *Lincoln's voice as well, will also have new dialogue, and archival audio from the first season, and pilot, due to his previous voice actors hitting puberty, Tex Hammond will assume his role in the game. *This was originally going be the first fighting game to be published by Disney Interactive Studios, but changed to Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, due to the closure of Disney Interactive Studios in 2016. The same company that distrbuted some Cartoon Network video games. * Originally, Luan was going to be a non-playable character, but changed to playable, due to the updated version of Super Brawl World from Nick.com, adding her, and Cylde. *This game will be similar to Mugen, another fighting game, where they feature crossovers. **It also will be similar and have elements from Lego Dimensions, another crossover videogame. *Originally Captain Falcon, Snake, Ezio and Sonic the Hedgehog would not appear. But due to the recent launch of the new Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS game, they're written to be added. *This will be the second Cartoon Network fighting game, the first was Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *This will be the second Hitler Parody Fighting Games the first was Bunker Kombat. *The game was originally going to be on the Wii, and later Wii U, but changed to Nintendo Switch, due to Wii U having ended production, new upgrades, and eighth-generation of video game consoles. *This is the 2nd game, in which Hynden Walch voices Princess Bubblegum, and Starfire (from Adventure Time, and Teen Titans Go! respectively), other then just Viridi from Kid Icarus series. The first being Super Smash Bros. from 3DS/Wii U, and the second is Lego Dimensions. *Lance won't voice SML Shrek in the game, due to duplicating with the character from the movie of the same name.. International/Reigonal version differences *In the Japanese version, some Nickelodeon characters (like from The Loud House), and Family Guy characters won't appear, due to some Nickelodeon shows (like Welcome to the Wayne), and the adult comedy, which hasn't aired in Japan. *Chuck E. Cheese characters won't appear in the European, Korean, and Japanese versions, there no being no locations around Europe, and Asia. As Chuck E. Cheese's does not make international versions of acts, or dub the characters in other languages (although "Rockstar Birthday" was also released in Spanish, and for locations in South America, and the Middle East, but they're left in English). *SuperMarioLogan characters will be exclusively in the North American, Australian, and Europe (UK) versions only. Because the web series was never released in other languages, than English (although some characters speak Spanish in the series), similar to how Frank West spoke in English but his quotes are subtitled in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Names in other languages Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers